Ace Combat: Wings of Change
by vipervet18
Summary: It seemed the less we paid attention to war the less it affected us. But our life of peace was never cleansed of war forever... War was soon to find us some day. *Ace Combat/Harvest Moon Crossover* Events during the Circum-Pacific War. R&R!


**ACE COMBAT: WINGS OF CHANGE**

**by vipervet18**

**Prologe**

War has always been an abstract topic of discussion on this distant mountainous island. It was something we read about in the papers or hear about from travelers. Its deathly grip never reached our lands nor did its intentions. No one really knew the reasons behind war. Money, power, violence, it all meant nothing to us. Only peace and happiness found refuge in this green valley.

For as long as we have known not a single villager has owned a weapon for centuries. Why would we need them? Everyone was so happy and peaceful. We remained neutral in the chaotic world around us attracting little attention. We farmed, fished, and traded among each other coexisting.

To the rest of the world we belonged to the powerful country of Yuktobania, but we were so off the map no one would care to pay any attention to us. Our island was isolated from the rest of the country and their culture.

Communication with the 'outsiders' as some would call them was limited; we had no electronic link between us and the main land. Whatever information we got was played on TV every evening or in the papers we got every week. Once every month the ferry from the mainland might bring a stray traveler to us to tell stories. But little outside influences could ever reach us from across the vast blue seas between us.

There was nothing here of value. Our crops were poor. The land was mostly occupied by hills and mountains. There was no recourse or population of people for our government to control. They assumed as long as we caused no trouble, there was no motive of interest in our island town worth looking into.

So together we sustained our own little world of peace free of all the evil things war brought with it. Some would say that this lack of interest in war made our community very peaceful and quiet. It seemed the less we paid attention to war the less it affected us.

But our life of peace was never cleansed of war forever...

War was soon to find us some day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**_"It is not enough to say we must not wage war. It is necessary to love peace and sacrifice for it." - Martin Luther King Jr._**

The wind rushed wildly across the grassy hillside tossing the tall grass like the waves in the distant ocean. Beyond the rolling hills overlooked the peaceful settlement of mineral town where only a handful of friendly villagers lived, worked and played in peace. The little town was placed fittingly around a tiny river that flowed from the islands central mountain to the sea. The town only had a few buildings to the northern side and a farm to the south all surrounding a very rural looking central plaza. Just past the town lay a beautiful yellow sandy beach where the towns dock extended out into the sinning blue Ceres Ocean.

Sitting crouched in the tall grass hugging her knees on the hillside a girl watching silently all alone at the majestic sight. She gently brushed her bangs to the side as her dirty blond hair waved in the wind just like the field of grass around her. It all seemed so peaceful to her, so tranquil. But it lacked one thing to her. Change.

Day in and day out it was the same thing for her. Work in the super market, drink in the inn, talk to the same people, and go to sleep then redo the whole thing again. Where was all the fun in life? The people in this town all seemed to be content with the slow peaceful life they were living. Everyone knew each other like they were family and they knew just about everything in your personal life's as well. This type of lifestyle quickly grew old for the young woman sitting alone on the hillside. She needed space from it all, the drama, the gossip, and sometimes just plain old humanity.

This is why she loved the lonesome hillsides just outside town, nobody ever ventured this far off from the paths. She could come out here to think, to be alone, and to wonder what it would be like to get as far away from this small town as she could. But where would she go? What would she do? What world lies in wait far beyond the waters in the horizon? All these questions formed in her head as she continued to gaze in silence at the distant sun beginning to set. She could see clouds beginning to form just over the horizon. It looked like a rain storm was forming over the Ceres Ocean, the clouds seems to get a little darker as time went by. Just then a voice shouted over the quiet whistle of the wind.

"Karen...!"

The girl turned her head to the approaching voice coming from the pathway close by. She smiled to see her friend Anne walking towards her with her red pony tail dancing wildly behind her as the wing picked up a little more.

"Karen!" she yelled again over the wind. The red headed girl stopped halfway between her and the path shouting, "Karen! What are you doing out here?"

The blond haired girl slowly stood up and walked over to Anne pulling her purple vest tighter around her torso. She stopped within normal speaking distance but still had to talk over the wind. "Just trying to get away from everything up her Anne." she said lightly feeling refreshed from her time alone.

Anne looked a little worried as she pointed off into the distance over the Ceres Ocean. "Karen there's a storm coming! You wouldn't want to get caught out here during a bad storm would you?"

By now the sun had completely set allowing the tinny flashes of lightning in the distance to illuminate the grey clouds slowly moving in their direction. The distant boom of thunder echoed far away alerting them that the storm was getting closer. "We better get going, come on!" the red headed girl started off in the direction of town but stopped to wait for her friend by the path.

"you go head Anne, I'll ketch up."

The spunky red head just shrugged her shoulders, "Aright, suit yourself Karen" She happily walked away with her hands behind her head back into town.

Karen looked off into the distance once more at the far away thunder clouds. Something however seemed different about them, she had seen a thunder storm before but this one looked a little more lively than others. She could feel the booming of the thunder storm like it was alive. It was different, a change in the ever so normal things she usually saw around here.

There was something about the far off thunder storm that made her feel something new. It was a feeling of change, like something different was coming her way. Karen smiled ever so slightly wishing deeply that her premonition was true.

But she was about to get more than what she wished for...

* * *

><p><strong>Osean Flag Ship Kestrel<strong>  
><strong>Ceres Ocean<strong>  
><strong>0500 hours<strong>

The briefing room aboard the OFS Kestrel was half full of worn down pilots still drowsy from the day before. The fact that almost half of the seats were empty could not paint a worse picture for the pilots who had survived last nights battle. They were all tired and weak but some still held a determined look ready to get back for the terrible loses from the day before. One such pilot was LT Nickolas 'Lionel' Branson who was focusing intently on the pen twirling between his fingers.

The young fighter pilot is part of what was left of an F/A-18 Super Hornet interceptor squadron known as the fighting 32nd Swordsmen. Unfortunately him and two other pilots were the only survivors in their squadron from the night before

"Attention on deck!"

Everyone quickly shuffled to attention as the door to the briefing room opened revealing a very disgruntled looking Captain. The condition of the man's uniform was very messy due to the long hours awake during the week trying to save what was left of the Osean 3rd Fleet. He stopped at the podium and faced the group standing in front of him, "be seated." The group of pilots took their seats at once ready to receive the mission briefing. The Captain cleared his throat just before speaking.

"Good morning everyone. After a long and hard battle yesterday I finally have some good news to report. It seems the storm that formed yesterday has bought us valuable time to strike back at the Yuktobania fleet."

"It's about time..." one pilot mumbled among other complaints in the group. Lionel ignored the low morale of the other pilots sitting up straighter in his seat. He knew this was his shot to get back at the Yuks.

"However our fleet has taken heavy losses throughout the night. Due to the heavy weather we couldn't risk our planes launching at night with high winds. Our fleet has been fighting without the aid of air cover for the whole night and it has greatly affected their numbers. We were lucky the Yuks have yet to locate the Kestrel during the night, but this will soon change if we don't act soon. The weather radar shows that the storm will clear up just after first light so I am ordering all combat capable aircraft into the air. You are to engage the Yuktobania fleet and help support the 3rd fleet however you can. Expect heavy resistance in the air so fighters keep your eyes open at all times, I want the bomber squadrons to focus on the Yuktobania fleet. Sunrise is in 20 minutes ladies and gentlemen, gods speed... And good luck." the solemn looking Captain turned away from the podium and began walking towards the exit.

The room once again jumped to attention as the Captain exited the briefing room leaving the pilots to get prepped for the mission to come. Like the other pilots Lionel filed out of the briefing room and made his way to the crew courters to get to his flight locker. When he arrived the only other pilots in the locker hall were Commander Mike 'Straightedge' Douglas his flight leader and LT Tommy 'baby face' Franklin his wingman from the night before. He could hear the Commander being worked over by the younger LT as he got closer to the two of them.

"Damn it Edge! With all due respect were gonna die if we go back up again!"

Commander Douglas continued to pack his flight bag without looking up at the distressed pilot yelling at him. It was like the Commander was tuning him out in his own little world just like Lionel.

"Sir are you even listening to me? We are going to get slaughtered up there! Talk to the Captain! Do something!"

Lionel couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his flight bag and helmet from the locker slamming it shut in anger but the other LT continued, "I have a family at home Mike! I'm not going to-"

Lionel slammed his flight helmet against the locker wall close to Tommy's head. "Tom! Lock your shit up!" he yelled getting right up in the LTs face.

"I'm tired of hearing your pathetic voice complaining! You signed up for this so get your head in it! Get ready to launch and shut your freaking mouth!" Tom was at his breaking point, Lionel could see it. He tried to take the conversation level down hoping Tom would snap out of it. "Look, the Commander has been through enough this week... We all have and here's nothing we can do to stop it. This is war Tommy, you signed up for this. Grab your shit and let's go. It's time to get back at those god damn Yuks." Lionel didn't even give him time to reply as he turned to the locker room exit.

Tom just looked back at his open locker and retrieved his flight bag and helmet as Lionel and Edge walked towards the exit. The two pilots noticed as they exited Tommy was pulling a photograph out of his flight bag, he was going to be a minute. They climbed the three flights of ladders to the main aircraft deck level. Just before exiting the ship to the outside deck the Commander stopped Lionel from walking out.

"Lionel... Thanks for helping me back there... I appreciate it after everything you've been through."

The younger pilot simply stared straight at the bulkhead in front of him with an emotionless expression on his face. He turned his head slightly towards the Commander behind him, "Don't mention it..." Lionel opened the hatch that lead outside, "Get your fangs out sir, let's kick some ass up there."

When Lionel stepped out the hatch he was immediately hit by an explosion of wind and rain. The flight deck was being hit heavily by rain as the Kestrels flight crews quickly scrambled about readying the planes already located on the flight deck. The oceans around the Kestrel were raging hard in the wind tossing mist into the air every time a wave crashed. The sky was a deathly grey color but Lionel could see the sun starting to rise in the distance. On the horizon he noticed two ships launching cruise missiles into the air, their long cloudy con trail following them to a far away target. He could hear the rumble of explosions in the distance that rumbled with the flashes of lighting in the sky.

As he approached his F/A-18 Super Hornet the wind started to die down enough for the rain to stop falling sideways. The Super Hornet was fully rearmed with six XMAA missiles under the wings and two ADMM missiles on the wing tips. The Chief Petty Officer was waiting by the ladder next to the plane ready to help strap the pilot into the cockpit. He gave him a sharp salute and Lionel returned it with his own.

"Good morning sir!" the chief yelled over the loud storm. "She's all prepped and ready for you! I got the wiring problem fixed in your display last night! She's good to go!" Lionel reached out and shook the Chiefs hand gratefully, "Thanks you Chief! You're the best crew chief a guy could ask for!" Lionel grabbed his flight helmet with both hands placing it over his head. The sound from the wind and rain was quickly muffled once the helmet covered his ears. He began climbing to the top of the ladder and into the cockpit. Lionel's crew chief helped him strap the harnesses over his shoulders and tightened them securely over his torso. When Lionel was secured to the seat he gave him the thumbs up. The chief leaned in close to the side of his helmet yelling over the whistling wind, "Just bring her back in one piece sir!" The pilot smiled yelling, "You got Chief!" as the man stepped back down the ladder. He flipped the switch to close the canopy and plugged in his radio headset in his flight helmet.

"Saber three, radio check."

He continued to make all of his preflight checks in the cockpit as a female voice over the radio check in, "flight ops, saber three. Confirm engine start up, your next in line."

"Saber three, roger." the chief was down on the flight deck signaling with his hands to start the right engine. Lionel hit the engine starter that electronically turned the jet engines turbine. The low whine filled his cockpit as he waited for the rpm to reach full speed then hit the ignition switch. The right engine screamed to life and chief gave him a thumbs up. He moved to the left engine and repeated the process.

After a moment the Super Hornets engines and flaps were all checked out and ready to go. The chief marshaled Lionel's fighter plane towards the two catapults on the front of the ship where he could see one of the jet engine deflector dropping after just launching an aircraft. The chief turned the marshaling over to the catapult officer who directed the aircraft to hook up with the catapult.

Once everything was secure the catapult officer signaled for Lionel to increase his engine thrust for takeoff. The deflector behind him rose allowing the pilot to bring the Super Hornet into full afterburner. Lionel raised his right hand in a salute and dropped it signaling he was ready. The catapult officer once again checked to see if everyone was clear then crouched touching the deck, then pointed forward. Lionel braced himself against the seat ready for takeoff. The moment between him saluting and the launch was always the longest moment of his life, suddenly he was thrusted back in his seat as the Super Hornet accelerated to 250 knots in just four seconds.

Then he felt the wheels leave the deck, he was airborne.

**A/N: Please read and review! New chapters to come!**


End file.
